


The Dull Emerald

by Kurobane_Miraii06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa is a good sister, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Haiba Lev, References to Depression, Sad Haiba Lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobane_Miraii06/pseuds/Kurobane_Miraii06
Summary: Lev had lost everything in a blink of an eye. All he can do, giving up on his dream. Lev had lost his will to continue his fight . Alisa doesn't want her brother to give up. Alisa will do anything to see Lev's smile once again.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa & Haiba Lev
Kudos: 40





	The Dull Emerald

It was a gloomy morning in Haiba household, which is both of the parents are not around due to their works, just left a pair of siblings, Alisa and Lev.

Alisa tried her best to wake up earlier than her brother, she kinda worry about Lev's current condition, his tendency to do stupid things increased since past 3 weeks. Alisa's heart can't bear it but she still need to be strong for her brother's sake.

Alisa slowly open the door of her brother's room, peeking inside to look at her brother. All she can saw was a young teenager with a dull emerald eyes that keep staring at nowhere, in his hand, he got a bottle of sleeping pills. He chuckled softly when he heard his sister steps closer to him.

"Nee-san, you replaced the pills with candy again, don't you?" His tone just monotone, no more cheerful tone in Lev's voice, Alisa shed some tears, her bright brother had gone. Her Levochkha had lost in his life battle.

"Levochkha, I did this for your own good. Please don't do this again, I'm begging you," Alisa gave her brother a soft hug while trying to take the bottle away from Lev. Her tears cannot stop flowing. She kept blaming herself for her brother current situation. She willingly give her everything to get her lovely brother back.

"I'm just a burden to everyone, you should be happy if I'm gone. I can't even do anything by my own, I can't even walk without stumbling into something, I can't even see my own hands! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING ANYMORE!"Lev yelled out his bottled frustration and distress. His sobbed really hard on Alisa's shoulder. Alisa hugged her brother tighter.

He kept asking to himself, why God let him alive if he ended up being a burden to his family, to his friends and to everyone around him. After losing sight on both of his eyes, Lev not the same positive yet cheerful boy as he used to be. He lost all his motivation to stay alive. His whole dream and hope, to become an ace in his team, had been carried away on the day he lost his ability to see.

Lev had been diagnosed with giant cell arteritis, a disease which caused diminished blood flow to his eyes that will lead to sudden, painless vision loss in both of his eyes.

Alisa lost her determination and desperately shaking her brother's shoulders with her shaky voice, she said "NO, LEVOCHKHA, NO! You're not a burden to me, to our family and to everyone, we loved you so much, we don't want to loss you. Please don't give up, I'm begging you, please don't give up in your life." 

Lev eyes widen when he heard Alisa begging him with all her might. Lev can felt the warmness of Alisa's words slowly crawling into his heart. Lev knew that Alisa truly sincere with all her words. Lev softly pat Alisa's head, trying to calm her down.

"Nee-san, I'm sorry... I'm too selfish, I don't even realised thatmylife it's not all about me, my life also all about precious people around me. I'm sorry."

Lev tried to hold Alisa's cheek, he tried to wipe away her tears. Alisa guided his warm palm slowly placed it on her cheek while her thumb rubbed her brother's hand fondly. Her lips carved a gentle smile when she saw Lev started to open up with her like he usually did.

"Levochkha, you're always perfect in my eyes, my one and only perfect brother. I will always be proud of you and I will protect you till the end. I will be your eyes till the day you find someone who will accept you for who you are. It's my promise, Levochkha."

"Nee-san. Thank you for not giving up on me, thank you for always trying to help me, thank you for everything. I will try my best to protect you too, with all my might. It's my promise." Lev smiled warmly made Alisa heart flutter with happiness. Finally her brother able to smile again.


End file.
